basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Hilte
Hilte is an area and province in the south-west of the Kingdom of Eris. Hilte is dominated by a vast central area comprising desert and dry wastes. Where is defined as Hilte is a controversial issue, however the Province encompasses all the land south of the Mountains of Hilte and west of the Feeder River. It is the largest province in Eris and one of, if not the, most powerful. The Hiltian capital is at Hiltwarden, a castle near to the city of Hiltiton. Hilte is ruled by the family Hiltceon, who have ruled it for hundreds of years both under Eris and as the rulers of the Old Kingdom period Empire of Hilte. Hilte was in the past very fractuated and many of the ancient nations which made it up are still talked about as geographical areas and areas of governance. These include: Dihiltia to the west of the Hiltian Coast, Hiltia Superior in the centre of the Coast, Birkia on the Birkon peninsula to the east of the Coast, Bzyla to the north-east beside the River Feeder, Drywood in the centre of the desert and dry wastes and Dalia in the lush north-west. What was to become the Empire of Hilte gradually gained dominance in the old nations of Dihiltir, the Birkon Republic, the Bzylaq Kingdom and the clans of the Drywood. It never managed to take over the powerful city-state to the northwest- the Dale of the Sealords. During Aenan's Conquest however, Dalia was given to Hilte under Royal Isle as part of the Second Accord of Birktown. The Dale remains unhappy with this and maintains degrees of independence not found elsewhere including its vast independent fleet. Hilte has an asset that few in Eris do- unconquerable lands. The Keep of the Dry Plains is built in the desert on an oasis and has never been taken. Aenan's attack on it was his one débacle and left thousands of his men dead of lack of water. In times of utmost doom, Hilte will retreat to there and to the Drywood in the middle of the wastes, to bide it's time and wait to strike back. In ancient times, Hilte fought wars against the Round Kingdom, Querl, the Summerlands, the Kingdom of Taeranyus, the Vale, the Karstic Empire, the Dale, Oakyield and various river lords, as well as against the nations it waas to conquer. During the second Darknes of the Vale, Hilte maintained a large empire there and held a large amount of the western vale, even attacking further up the Feeder at various river lords as far as the Fork. It lost it in the aftermath of the First Great War. Much of Hilte is infertile. The dry plains support sparse and mostly nomadic communities, barely at subsistence level, the deserts no one. The Hiltian Coast and the Dale holds much of its population and industry. The lands of Bzyla are rich enough but little industry is encouraged there. The wars Hilte in province state fights are usually with the Vale and the Riverlands; it has repeatedly tried to take Oakyield city for it's empire-within-a-kingdom. There have also been infrequent rebellions against the throne. During the War of the Ninth Succession Hilte took Thaeron's side initially then switched after the Battles of Singron and Fathertown. Hiltian fighting style is unique within Eris. It involves massive numbers of militia infantry lightly armed with javelins, daggers and wooden roundshields. These are the main battle infantry and are missile troops, unlike every other type of line infantry in Eris. They pepper the enemy with their javelins before charging with javelins or daggers. They are supported by Dihiltian Infantry. Dihiltians are specialist infantry. Natively trained, they wear baggy black suits and headscarves which also cover their mouths. They wield long 8 foot spears and kite shaped shields which they can slot together to form missile shields. They tend to be lightly enough armoured but can stand up to any line infantry or cavalry especially when in full formation. Hilte also usually employs decent numbers of archers in her armies. Hiltian cavalry are some of the most well trained in Eris and serve the Hiltceon. They are lightly plate armoured and wield spears and swords as well as specially designed cavalry shields. They are powerful adversaries and put fear into any army. Hiltian knights also deploy to the field. Navally, Hilte relies mostly on the Dale though it has a small private warfleet at Hiltiton. Category:Eris